


Hit the Road, Buck

by Fancy_Dragonqueen, TheVagabondBoy



Series: Not Just A Random Dicking [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Truckers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky is 19, Choking, Daddy Kink, Face Slapping, Flirting, Hitchhiking, Hopeful Ending, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Running Away, Size Difference, Size Kink, Snowed In, Spanking, Top Logan, Virginity, Voyeurism, trucker logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancy_Dragonqueen/pseuds/Fancy_Dragonqueen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVagabondBoy/pseuds/TheVagabondBoy
Summary: Bucky runs away from home and ends up standing at the side of the road in the middle of the night. Luckily, a truck pulls over for him.Their luck runs out, though, and they get stuck in a snowstorm.(written for the 2019 MCU Kink Bang)





	Hit the Road, Buck

_“Fuck.”_

Bucky wrapped his arms tight around himself and bounced on his toes to keep the blood pumping. He really should have grabbed a better jacket. And put on an extra pair of socks. And found a pair of mittens to keep his fingers from turning into ice cubes, _like they currently were._

Then again, standing on the side of the highway and hoping to God someone would stop to pick him up hadn’t been part of his original plan.

 _The plan_  had been to go over to Natasha’s place and spend the night but _somewhere_  along the way from Bucky’s house to Nat’s apartment, Bucky had decided that _running away from home_  was his only course of action.

_Stupid fucking parents with their stupid fucking rules, not realizing that Bucky was almost nineteen years old and therefore technically an adult and he could make his own decisions._

Bucky paced back and forth, crushing snow under his boots. He hoped someone would come by soon, and that they would stop for him. He just wanted to get out of this fucking cold, he didn’t care where he ended up, as long as it wasn’t _this fucking cold there._

He blew out hot breaths of air into his hands, trying to warm his fingers.

Lights appeared in the distance, coming around the bend, perhaps a kilometre away. Oh, perfect! _Finally!_  Bucky crossed his fingers and hoped the driver was a good person. The formation of the lights made the vehicle appear _huge,_  even from so far away. It had to be a truck or something. As it came closer Bucky threw his arm out, sticking his thumb up, squinting at the blinding headlights.

He jolted as the horn blew. He could see a yellow light flicker by the truck’s right headlight; _the blinkers!_  Fuck, yes, this guy was pulling over!

The truck slid over to the side of the empty road slowly, passing Bucky by. Finally, it came to a stop, ice and snow crunching under it. Bucky came to his senses. He jogged up to the truck; he tried to do it as carefully as possible, he didn’t want to slip on all this fucking _ice._

He was shivering at the cold as he reached the driver’s window, which rolled down as he approached. It was hard to see them, they were up so high and it was pitch black out, no lights on in the cab to illuminate their face.

“What the hell you doin’ out here, kid?” a gruff, male voice questioned.

“Sel- Sellin’ g-girl scout co- cookies,” Bucky deadpanned. _“Wh- What the fuck’s it look-k like I’m doin’?_  You gon- gonna gimme a r-ride or not?”

The driver scoffed. “Depends. Where you wanna go?”

“D- Don’t give a shit-t. Drop m-me wh-wherever you like.”

A moment passed. Bucky shivered, bouncing on his toes again.

“Hop in.”

_“Thank you!”_

Bucky hurried around the front of the truck, passing through the beams of the headlights, to the passenger side. The door popped open for him. He climbed up and into the cab, door slamming behind him.

_Oh, God, fuck yeah, it was so warm in there._

Bucky leaned in to the closest fan and put his hands up in front of it. Fuck, the hot air felt _so good_  on his freezing cold fingers. He let the warm air hit his face for a moment then, warming his cheeks too, which had long since started blushing an angry red from the cold. He lifted his t-shirt and showed his belly to the fan, insides finally relaxing as he warmed up.

“You okay there, kid?”

Bucky turned his head. The driver was watching him.

He was a short and stocky guy, shoulders broad, chest firm, black hair and beard speckled with gray. He looked grumpy as hell. Also kind of hot, but mostly grumpy. Probably.

“Yeah,” Bucky said. “’m fine. Just cold.”

The trucker hummed. He shook his head to himself then turned back to look at the road. He put the truck back in gear and the engine rumbled, the huge machine rolling back out onto the empty highway.

“’S a thermos on the floor somewhere,” the driver said after a few moments. “Oughta be some coffee left, probably still a lil’ warm.”

Bucky leaned down quickly and felt around on the floor under his seat. He found the thermos after some searching. He popped the lid off and poured the coffee into it, drinking deep and long. Oh, fuck, only lukewarm, but damn, that hit the spot. He let the now empty thermos roll back under his seat.

He leaned back, finally able to relax somewhat.

“Still haven’t answered the question, kid.”

Bucky frowned. “Wha’ question?”

“Why were you out there? Side’a the road, middle’a the night, knee-deep in the snow? Ring any bells?”

The teen shrugged. He stared out at the road and shivered, his body not yet fully warmed. He crossed his arms tightly around his body, hoping to keep in what warmth he had.

“Ran away from home.”

The trucker scoffed. “That’s stupid of ya. Could’a at least waited ‘til mornin’.”

“Nah. It was time to go.”

At that, the trucker only hummed and chose to say nothing more.

“I’m Bucky.”

“Good for you.”

“Y’know, normally, a person would respond to that by sharing their own name.”

“Ain’t nothin’ ‘bout this situation normal, kid. And who the fuck names a kid _Bucky?_  Sounds like somethin’ you’d name a dog.”

“Short for _Buchanan,_  asshole.”

“Hm, never heard the name Buchanan-asshole before. You European, or somethin’?”

Bucky glared at him. “Real funny, dickhead.”

The trucker shrugged. “Keep bitchin’ and I’ll kick ya back out on the side’a the road.”

The teen rolled his eyes. He leaned against the door, away from the driver.

“Logan.”

“What?”

“It’s Logan,” the trucker repeated. “My name.”

Bucky smiled. “Thanks for picking me up, Logan.”

“Hm, how could I resist a scrawny lil’ thing like you standin’ out in the cold lookin’ like a pissy, half-drowned kitten?” Logan quipped.

The teen snorted out a light laugh. He’d never been compared to a kitten before, much less a _‘pissy, half-drowned’_  one.

“Get comfy, I guess,” Logan continued. “Won’t reach a decent place to stop ‘til tomorrow.”

Bucky smiled to himself even as he tried to get as comfortable as possible in his seat.

*

Bucky woke from his snoozing as the truck jerked to a halt.

A bleary moment passed, his brain trying to catch up and understand what was going on. As he realized they had stopped, he sat up straight, having slouched over against the window, and groaned at the crick in his neck. He stretched his arms out and yawned.

“Where are we?” he asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

Logan sighed. “Side’a the road,” he said gruffly. “Too windy. Keep drivin’ and the truck might tip. Gonna have to sit it out ‘til mornin’, I’m guessin’.”

Bucky sighed as well, sinking back in his seat again.

 _Great._  Wasn’t that just perfect?

Logan was pulling on a jacket and a hat, and a set of thick leather gloves.

“You can climb back in the bunk, get some more sleep, if ya want. And dig ‘round in the locker underneath. Should be somethin’ to eat, if you’re hungry,” he said. “Gotta go make sure the load’s secure and the snow chains’re holdin’ up. Be back in a couple minutes.”

With that, he threw the door open, letting in a cold wind and a flurry of snow, and climbed out.

Bucky tried to watch him. It was hard with how dark it was, the white storm of snow not making things easier either. All Bucky could see was the cone of light from a flashlight pulse through the snow in front of the truck. He watched it in the mirrors as it moved down along the side of the vehicle.

He slid out of his seat and slithered back between it and the driver’s side to the bunk. It was hidden behind a curtain of gray fabric, which he supposed would offer at least some measure of privacy. Bucky’s stomach groaned at him. At Logan’s mention of food, Bucky’s body seemed to remember that _oh, yeah, eating would probably be nice._  He chewed on some stale jerky and sipped slowly on a bottle of water.

The bunk, when he climbed into it, was thin and short. He had to curl up at little just to fit. _But_  the pillow was soft, the mattress was comfortable, and the covers were thick and warm.

He breathed in the scent on the sheets.

They smelled spicy and smoky and musky. He guessed that was what Logan smelled like, up close. The scent made Bucky feel warm and gooey inside. _Smelled like a man should,_  his brain supplied. And yeah, _what a man._  Logan was, like, the epitome of a manly man; at least the image of a ‘manly man’ that Bucky had in his head. Big and strong, rough and tough, a good guy but ready to kick ass if he so pleased.

Bucky would admit it; he might have been developing a very small little crush. It was stupid, though. It would pass as soon as they parted ways.

*

Logan climbed back in the truck. He shut the door tight before starting to shake off the snow. Fuck, it was really coming down out there. He’d probably have to _dig_  the truck out by tomorrow. Good thing he stopped when he did. If he’d driven any further, he would’ve gotten blinded by the storm. It would’ve been impossible to get to the wayside without ending up in the ditch.

He turned the engine on and blasted the cab with hot air. He soaked in the heat for a few moments before feeling warm enough to get out of his jacket and hat and gloves. He cut the engine as soon as the cab got decently warm.

The kid was tucked in in the bunk. Looked like he was fast asleep. He sighed now and then, moving in his sleep.

He was...cute. Hell, if he didn’t look like he was barely sixteen, Logan might have put the moves on him. Would’ve talked him right out of those tight black jeans and onto his back. Had him a flustering, moaning mess under Logan. Bet he was soft. He _looked_  soft. Bet he was soft all over, every single inch of him. Bet he smelled nice too.

Bucky sighed again. Fuck, this one sounded more like a _moan._  His body jerked under the covers, another little noise escaping him. Logan noted the weird bumps and bulges in the sheets, moving quickly in a repeated pattern of _up and down._

_Was this little shit jerking off in Logan’s fucking bed?_

“Ey.”

No reaction.

_“Ey!”_

Logan gave the bundled up form a light shove.

The kid yelped and jolted; he sat up as much as he could in the cramped bunk, long hair a mess and his cheeks flushed red. He stared at Logan with big eyes. His bottom lip was pink and swollen, like he’d been biting on it something fierce.

“What the hell ‘re you doin’?”

Bucky shrank in on himself. _“I-I’m sorry!_  It just... The sheets. The- They smelled so nice. Smelled like _you, >_ I guess. And it got me so... I dunno.”

Logan’s eyes flit down to the bulge in the covers.

 _Fuck it._  He was already going to Hell, right? Why not pile this onto his stack of sins?

“Show me.”

*

Logan’s voice was rough as he gave the order. Bucky shivered. God, his voice was so hot.

Bucky pulled the cover back to show his body. He showed his rucked up t-shirt, his jeans shoved down to his thighs, hand wrapped around his cock, which was hard and pink and leaking.

Logan stared at him for a moment, then leaned down. He pulled a lever under his seat and made the seat swivel. It turned around to face the bunk. He locked the lever back into place again. He leaned back and let his thick thighs spread. _Fuck,_  Bucky could see he was starting to bulge up too.

“Keep goin’.”

The whimper that left Bucky was embarrassing, but it didn’t stop him from doing what he was told.

He stroked himself slowly, letting his eyes linger on Logan’s face. He still looked angry and grumpy, brows furrowed deep and nose wrinkled. Beyond that, he looked _focused._  He stared at where Bucky’s hand moved. Fuck, it was hot, Bucky had never experienced something like this before but _holy shit,_  it was amazing.

Bucky ran his thumb over the head of his cock, sliding through a bead of pre-cum. He moaned; pleasure rushed through him like bursts of electricity.

“Pull your legs up, kid. Show me that ass.”

The teen whimpered. He kicked the covers away then pulled his legs up as much as he could. He spit into his left hand, before letting it slip down between his thighs. He rubbed the slick down his crack, gasping and keening as he wet his hole.

He nearly cried when he felt Logan’s rough, cool fingers on his skin.

At the noise, Logan snatched his hand away, as if burned, as if thinking Bucky didn’t enjoy that touch.

 _“No!_  No, no, please, please, touch me,” the teen choked out as he kept rubbing his fingers over his rim, not yet entering. _“Please.”_

“Shit,” Logan muttered. “How fuckin’ old are you?”

Bucky forced himself to stop. He wrenched his eyes open to meet Logan’ gaze.

“A-Almost nineteen.”

The other man sighed. “So you’re eighteen?”

Bucky swallowed, mouth and throat bone dry. He nodded.

Logan sighed again. He swore some more.

“You a virgin?”

Bucky felt his cheeks burn even hotter than they already were. “Yeah.”

 _“Fuck..._  You sure you want this?”

“Yes!” Bucky said embarrassingly quickly.

Logan’s head fell forward, as if surrendering. After a moment, he slid off his seat to his knees, to the floor of the cab. He grabbed Bucky by the hips and dragged him to the edge of the bunk. Then his mouth was on Bucky’s ass, tongue teasing his rim. Bucky cried out again.

Fuck, holy fuck, oh, _God,_  Bucky finally understood why everyone was all in a rage about getting eaten out, this was _amazing._

Bucky grabbed a handful of Logan’s hair and stroked his cock again, even as Logan’s tongue _finally_  pushed inside him.

 _“Ah!_  ‘M gon’ cum! Fuck! ‘M cumming!”

Logan hummed against him, squeezing Bucky’s ass cheeks. _Fuck,_  that was amazing, Logan’s tongue felt amazing inside him when he hummed. Bucky jerked his cock faster, he rubbed his thumb over the head and the slit, his back arched off the mattress, Logan’s hands came down on his ass in hard spanks, and Bucky fucking _exploded._

He could feel the cum drizzle across his fingers and up his belly, even as the world was spinning around him. Logan let up off his ass with a small gasp for air but he didn’t give Bucky a moment of respite. He shoved Bucky’s legs further up, pressing Bucky’s knees to his chest, and clamped his mouth down on Bucky’s spent cock. Bucky cried out, body twitching with aftershocks of his orgasm, body burning up as Logan sucked him off. His crying didn’t stop; not when he felt Logan’s fingers push into his hole.

Oh, my God, Bucky had never felt this amazing in his life! Getting his cock sucked and his ass fingered, just moments after what was already the most mind-blowing orgasm of his life? It was painfully incredible. His body ached with all the pleasure coursing through his veins.

Logan pulled off his cock and Bucky could _finally_  breathe again, after what seemed like an eternity of half-breaths and shivering sighs.

“Fuck, you got a nice lil’ ass, kid,” Logan murmured, teasing his tongue at where Bucky’s rim stretched around his fingers. “Sweet as hell, nice and tight... Can tell you ain’t never been fucked before.”

The man removed his fingers; he climbed out of the bunk, and Bucky whined at him to come back.

“Quit cryin’, kid,” he disregarded. “Get those clothes off.”

Bucky was more than happy to do that. He kicked out of his jeans and toed his socks off, letting it all drop to the floor beside the bunk. As he removed his shirt, he watched Logan. The man was rummaging through the lockers above the bunk. After a minute, he dropped a bottle of lube and a box of condoms in Bucky’s lap.

Bucky shoved them aside. He grabbed Logan by his belt and tugged him closer. He worked the belt-buckle open raptly, ripping the belt out of the loops. The kid got Logan’s jeans undone and dragged them down, along with his boxers. His mouth fell open in actual _awe_  as Logan’s cock sprung free.

Fuck, it was decently long but _holy fuck,_  it was nice and fat, veins bulging and head going red and swollen with the lack of attention.

Bucky might’ve been a virgin, but he _had_  sucked cock a few times. Thank God for that, he wanted to give a good impression on this one.

He wrapped his hand around its base gently. It was hot to the touch, the blood pumping and pounding. When he looked up, he saw Logan was looking right back down at him, watching him. Bucky leaned in.

He pressed wet, open-mouthed kisses to the base and the area around it, nosing at the curls growing there. Mh, he smelled so nice. He trailed the kisses down to Logan’s balls, lapping and sucking softly. Logan’s fingers ran through Bucky’s hair, letting out light groans and sighs and occasional curses. Bucky felt his confidence grow at that. He wanted to hear more of those noises, hear what sounds he could make Logan make. He moved up the length of Logan’s cock with light little kitten licks, getting himself used to the taste. Logan let out a strangled _fuck_  as Bucky pressed a kiss to the head, smearing pre-cum over his lips. _That_  was probably Bucky’s favourite sound so far.

He opened his mouth and let Logan’s cock land on his tongue. Oh, shit, he tasted just as good as he smelled. He sucked on the head gently, running his tongue up and down the seam, teasing into the slit and letting the pre-cum drip right onto his tongue. Logan’s hold on his hair tightened as he groaned.

“That’s it, baby, _that’s it...”_  the man encouraged. “Just like that...”

When Bucky looked up, Logan’s head had fallen back and he stared up at the ceiling, groaning now and then. Bucky took that as a good sign.

He sank deeper. It was hard to get very far, Logan’s cock was so fat that Bucky’s lips barely fit around it. God, yes, he couldn’t imagine how it would feel when Logan fucked him properly. Despite Logan’s girth, Bucky did his best. He sucked on the part he could, stroking the rest with his hands, changing off now and then to give his balls some love with his mouth too. Logan seemed to like that part _in particular._

Bucky fit his mouth around both Logan’s testicles at once and he let his cock rest across his face. The pre-cum seeped out onto his nose, dribbling down his cheek. Logan pet his head, back to watching him again.

“Shit, kid, that’s fuckin’ pretty as hell,” he groaned. “Look so fuckin’ sexy.”

Bucky pulled away, strings of saliva still connecting them together.

“Can you fuck me now?” he asked a little hoarsely. “Please?”

He wasn’t the only one short of breath, either. Logan was breathing hard and fast as he stared down at Bucky. He nodded quickly at the teen.

Bucky shuffled back into the bunk as Logan got out of his clothes. He moaned even at just Logan climbing in after him, spreading himself out on top of Bucky. The teen wrapped around him, arms and legs alike, and pulled him closer. Their bodies slid together against each other, making them both moan.

Logan kissed him. Fuck, Logan was a good kisser. He kissed like he sucked cock; not much technique, a lot of enthusiasm. Bucky certainly didn’t mind. He quite liked the rough, unchecked nature of it; he liked getting _ravaged_  by a big, strong man like that.

As they kissed, he felt Logan’s fingers back at his hole. They pressed inside gently, only barely, teasing him. Bucky moaned into Logan’s lips.

Logan pulled back and fumbled after the box of condoms, finally dropping one on Bucky’s chest. Bucky grabbed it and ripped open the foil as Logan worked on the bottle of lube. Logan’s lubed fingers returned to Bucky’s hole once more and God, Bucky had missed them so bad even in just the few second that had passed without them. Thankfully, they pushed in deep this time. They pushed as deep as they could reach, fucking him slowly, scissoring and twisting to open him up. Bucky rolled the condom onto Logan’s cock, stroking him as he did. They moaned in harmony, already rutting against each other like horny teens, which really only _one_  of them actually was.

Bucky whined for the hundredth time as Logan pulled his fingers out. He watched, confused, as Logan leaned out of the bunk and searched around on the floor. He got where Logan was going with things when Logan found his belt.

Even in the cramped space of the bunk, Logan easily controlled Bucky’s lithe body. He was so much stronger than Bucky was, big, thick muscles only making Bucky into even more of a moaning mess. He rolled Bucky over on his side, facing the back wall of the bunk, with Logan behind him. He dragged Bucky’s hands up above his head. Bucky hissed as the rough leather of the belt wrapped tightly around his wrists; it felt _so fucking good,_  holy shit. Logan had a good hold on the belt, keeping easy control over Bucky.

 _“Fuck...”_  Bucky cried as Logan pulled their bodies flush together.

Logan rolled his hips against Bucky’s, cock sliding against Bucky’s ass and down between his thighs. It felt so fucking good, Bucky needed more. Logan nosed at the area behind Bucky’s ear, nipping at the shell of his ear, as he stroked his hand over Bucky’s chest.

“You like that, baby?” he growled, almost animalistic, at the teen. “You like me controllin’ you like that? Tyin’ you up, throwin’ you ‘round? Ownin’ this whole pretty body?”

“Yes!” the teen whimpered. “Yeah, yeah, I like it, Logan, like it a lot.”

Logan hummed, making Bucky moan by pinching one of his nipples _hard._  “Don’t think you’re in a place to call me by name, kid,” he said. “Think you oughta show me a lil’ more respect than that. Whatcha think about _sir?_  You wanna call me _sir,_  baby?”

Fuck, Bucky couldn’t even breathe right, Logan was so good at this. But he shook his head. No, no, he didn’t like _sir._  He didn’t like that. Logan hummed again, pinching Bucky’s other nipple too. He tugged on the restraints at Bucky’s wrists and gave a hard thrust between the teen’s thighs, rubbing his cock up against Bucky’s hole and his balls.

“What ‘bout _Daddy_  then, huh?” he asked. “Old man like me, takin’ care of a young lil’ thing like you? Sounds like a daddy t’ me, sweetcheeks.”

Yeah, yeah, Daddy sounded better, he liked the sound of Daddy, he liked that a lot, he wanted that, that sounded great, why didn’t he think of that before?

 _“Daddy!”_ he cried out as an approval.

It made Logan chuckle grimly against his ear. “That’s right, baby. Say it again. Tell me who your Daddy is.”

Bucky moaned; Logan’s hands seemed to be everywhere on his body all at once.

“You’re my Daddy! _You’re my Daddy!_  Logan’s my Daddy!”

Logan’s hand slid down Bucky’s chest as the man chuckled. Bucky _screamed_  as those rough, callused fingers wrapped around his cock. Logan barely gave him half a stroke before moving on. Bucky didn’t mind; he stopped minding as soon as he felt Logan’s cock push against his rim.

“Relax, baby, breathe for me now. Just let Daddy slip right in that virgin pussy.”

Bucky tried his hardest to stay relaxed.

He gasped as Logan pushed inside him; mh, Bucky could feel the lube seep out around Logan’s cock, wetting the sheets. The head slipped inside easy. Bucky couldn’t _believe_  how good it felt when his hole stretched around it. He loved it, he never wanted it to stop, he wanted Logan to keep fucking him for forever. As he kept pushing, slow and easy and steady, Logan pulled on the restraints, his other hands wrapping around Bucky’s throat.

“That’s it, baby, take Daddy’s cock like a good boy.”

 _“Ah,_  yeah, Daddy, choke me,” Bucky pleaded. “Gimme your cock. Want it all, Daddy.”

His eyes rolled back in his head; Logan groaned behind him, his hole stretched to the verge of _painfully_  around Logan’s fat cock, his hand went tight around Bucky’s throat, he pulled on the improvised cuffs again.

It was too much. Bucky came again, _screaming_  for Daddy to keep going. And he did keep going. He rutted into Bucky with short, sharp motions, easing him through it with kisses to his neck and down his shoulder.

 _“Fuck,_  sound so sexy, baby, _feel so fuckin’ good,”_  he muttered. “So tight on Daddy’s fat dick.”

God, Bucky was _actually_  fucking crying. He felt so good. His whole body was slick with sweat, hair sticking to his forehead, Logan glued to his back. Logan felt so big inside him, he filled Bucky up to the brim and it felt like he was almost _overflowing_  with pleasure. Everything was spinning and his stomach was curling up, he never wanted Logan to leave him, to pull out of him, he wanted Logan’s big dick to keep him full all the time.

“Roll over on your belly, baby. Be a good boy now, baby, you can do it, I’ll help.”

Mh, Bucky’s body felt all limp and loose and lax, Logan fucked him into zen-ness, he was at peace with the fucking Universe.

Logan moved him for him, Bucky didn’t have to do a thing. Logan rolled him over and got him comfortable, moving the pillow down under his stomach to lift his ass up, cock never pulling out of him.

The man sat on top of Bucky; he kept a hold on the belt at Bucky’s wrist and pet his back and his hair.

He felt Logan’s hot breaths on his ear again, the man leaning into whisper to him again.

“Gonna fuck that pretty ass, gonna give it to ya good an’ hard. You want that, kid?”

Bucky sobbed into the mattress and nodded. “Y-Yeah... _Daddy, please, yeah.”_

He wanted it so bad. He wanted Logan to fuck him out of his mind. Make him cum a third time and a fourth time, and as many times more as his body could possibly endure.

He cried as he felt a hard slap across his ass.

“You like that? Like gettin’ that cute lil’ twink ass spanked?”

“Yeah!”

“Then ask for it all nice like, now, baby.”

 _“Spank me, Daddy!_  Spank me! Fuck me!” Bucky sobbed again. _“Need it, Daddy!”_

_“Good boy.”_

Bucky’s body tingled with the praise.

Logan pulled out slowly. Bucky whined. He pulled out far enough that even the head barely remained inside.

Then he drove in deep again. Hard and fast, pounding into Bucky, making their skin slap as their bodies met, making Bucky cry. He set a mean, brutal, _cruel_  pace. He pulled out so, so slowly, only to thrust in as hard and as fast as that first time. As he bottomed out, his hand came down in a spank, _every time._  Bucky could feel his ass getting red and sore. Now and then, Logan alternated his grips. He switched hands on the restraints, and used the other to spank Bucky, switching cheeks to spread the pain.

Fuck, oh, God, yes, every thrust sent another pulse of amazing, blinding pleasure all through Bucky’s body. His cock rubbed against the sheets, already feeling raw and used and abused by then, having already endured two incredible orgasms, but Bucky couldn’t bring himself to care. He loved this. He _loved_  it. He loved it more than he could put into words.

“Ah, fuck, baby, feel so fuckin’ good, so tight on Daddy’s cock,” Logan grunted, voice hitching at every thrust. “Gonna fuckin’ cum inside you, baby, wish I was raw so I could fill this pussy up...”

 _“Yes...”_  Bucky whined.

He was _dying_  for it, for another orgasm, and holy shit, he could feel it building again. It was coming at him like a runaway train and it was going to rip him to shreds when it hit, it would kill him, it would _literally_  kill him, it would _fry_  his brain.

Logan pressed up against him, his chest feeling so impossibly wide and thick against Bucky’s back. His arms wrapped around Bucky’s body; one hand toyed with Bucky’s nipples, the other gave his poor cock rough, hard jerks, ripping even more pleasure out of him.

 _“Daddy,_  Daddy, ah...” he pleaded.

“Keep sayin’ it, baby, keep sayin’ that,” Logan growled between kisses to Bucky’s neck. _“Say it._  Tell me who’s fuckin’ this pussy open.”

 _“Daddy!”_  Bucky screamed for him. “Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Da- _ah!”_

(Art by Fancy_Dragonqueen)

 

Just as Bucky could feel the orgasm being punched out of his chest, Logan growled again, snapping his hips for a few last hard thrust.

Already messy sheets went wet under Bucky, weak spurts of cum just barely _seeping_  out of his already spent body, and he could swear to God that he actually _felt_  Logan filling up the condom inside him, cock pulsing as he came.

Logan fell onto Bucky suddenly, putting all his weight on the teen, the man’s whole body going lax in the post-orgasm bliss. Bucky didn’t mind at all. The weight felt safe and comforting, grounding him in the moment and in reality.

Still, he was a little relieved when Logan rolled off him to lay beside him instead. Logan dragged Bucky back over onto his side, pulling him in to lay flush against Logan’s chest. He heard rubber squeaking and snapping; probably Logan just removing the condom. A few moments later, the belt around Bucky’s wrists was carefully removed. Logan rubbed at his wrists gently, massaging the slight chafing left behind by the leather.

Bucky curled up against Logan; he was so tired, all this _stimulation_  had sapped the energy out of him. Logan’s arm wrapped around him. The covers were pulled up over Bucky’s body. It felt warm and nice there, cuddling up to Logan and just basking in the afterglow. Bucky really couldn’t imagine a better place to fall asleep.

*

Bucky groaned softly as he woke up. He stretched his arms and rubbed his eyes and just relished in the warmth of his bed.

He opened his eyes.

Wait, this wasn’t-...

Fuck, oh, right, yeah, he wasn’t at home. He was...in Logan’s truck, on the side of the road, waiting for the storm to pass.

“Hey.”

That was Logan’s voice. Bucky drew back the curtain that shielded the bunk he lay in. It was still dark out, he could see through the almost snowed up windows. Logan sat in the driver’s seat, which was still swiveled around to face the bunk. He was dressed in only his boxers and his boots. He drank straight from a bottle of Jack Daniel’s, not even flinching at the burn Bucky knew the whiskey had. God, why was that so sexy?

“What time is it?” Bucky asked, voice hoarse and tired.

“’Round three AM. You been asleep for an hour,” Logan said. “How you feelin’?”

Bucky tried to sit up a little, but winced as his back twinged. Right, Logan had sort of fucked the hell out of him not very long ago.

“Okay. I guess. A lil’ sore.”

Logan nodded, remaining silent.

He offered the bottle to Bucky. Might as well, Bucky supposed. He took the bottle and sipped it. He grimaced at the taste but forced himself to swallow, almost retching at the sharp burn. Logan scoffed at his reaction. He took the bottle back and took another long swig.

“Go back to sleep, kid,” he said then.

Bucky shrugged. “Come back to bed,” he countered.

It made the older man sigh.

“No.”

“Why not?”

“’Cause you’re a...” he said, gesturing vaguely at Bucky.

“A kid?”

“Yeah.”

Bucky swung his legs out from the bunk. The floor was cold under his bare feet. He looked down and saw the box of condoms lying discarded behind the passenger’s seat. He grabbed it and picked out one of the remaining condoms.

Bucky got up. He had to hunch a little to be able to stand in the cab, but it didn’t matter. He climbed into Logan’s lap, straddling those amazing, wide thighs and wrapping his arms around Logan’s broad shoulders. He looked into Logan’s eyes.

“Thought you liked that ‘bout me, Daddy.”

Fuck, he could feel Logan’s blood rush south, his cock filling and hardening and tenting in his boxers, rubbing against Bucky’s crotch. Bucky was getting hard too, as he rolled his hips against Logan, grinding their bodies together. He moaned, mostly for show, hoping to _entice._

Logan shifted; he leaned to the side and set the bottle away. With his hands free, he could rest them on Bucky’s thighs, and run them up his hips and back to grope at his ass.

“Sendin’ me straight t’ Hell in a pretty lil’ hand-basket, baby...”

The teen grinned, rolling his body against the other man again. “Got room for one more in that basket?”

The trucker scoffed. “I could squeeze ya in. I mean, if I got somethin’ in return, that is.”

Bucky moaned, not at all for show this time. He was hard and leaking again, his pre-cum already smearing against Logan’s slight pot-belly.

“Well, Daddy, what do _I,_  lil’ old me, have to give _you?”_

He gasped as Logan spanked his already sore ass.

“That condom, for starters.”

It was a flurry of movement after that.

Bucky was ripping open the packet and struggling to get the condom out of the foil, while Logan was shuffling and shifting to get his cock out of his boxers again. The condom rolled on easily. Logan snatched up the lube from the floor and poured a good amount out between them, only _most_  of it ending up on his actual dick.

Logan’s mouth was on one of Bucky’s nipples as Bucky sank onto his cock. He was biting and sucking just right, sending pulses of electricity flaring through Bucky’s system. Fuck, feeling Logan’s cock slide home in him again... It was _amazing._  He could feel his hole struggle to take him, his fat cock was almost too much. But God, once it was in, it was incredible. It made Bucky feel completely full and whole, stuffed to the brim.

“How’s it feel, baby?” Logan mumbled as he mouthed his way up Bucky’s chest to suck marks at his collarbones. “’S it good, baby?”

 _“Mh-hm!”_  Bucky whined, nodding. “’S good, Daddy, makin’ me so full up. Fuck, want it raw next time, Daddy, s’you can pump me full’a cum. Make it drip outta my pussy...”

Logan groaned, pulling Bucky in and holding him close.

 _“Hungry lil’ slut,”_  he growled in the teen’s ear, nipping at his earlobe.

Logan started pumping his hips up into Bucky, giving him small, quick thrusts. Bucky moaned and clawed at the man’s shoulders.

“Your ma and pa know they got _a filthy cockslut_  for a boy?” Logan rumbled. “A dirty lil’ whore, bouncin’ on Daddy’s dick every chance ya get? Whatcha think they’d say, baby? If they saw ya now, like this, climbin’ in a stranger’s lap and beggin’ to get your sweet lil’ pussy fucked?”

Bucky’s ears burned with humiliation and embarrassment. The way it coupled with the tangled mess of pleasure pounding through his every cell, he couldn’t put into words how good it felt.

“Ta- Take me to bed, Daddy, please,” he begged instead. “Fuck me into the mattress, make me feel it tomorrow, keep me thirstin’ for your cock, Daddy, _please!”_

Logan groaned against his neck, making Bucky moan too by squeezing his asscheeks just a little too hard.

“Get in bed, baby,” he ordered, giving Bucky’s ass a slap too, to get him going.

Bucky whined at the sharp twinge of pain but did as he was told and got moving. He climbed off Logan’s lap, gasping as his cock slipped out, then all but dove into the bunk. He lay down on his back, drawing his legs up and spreading them as wide as he could for Logan. The man didn’t delay much in kicking his boots back off and shimmying out of his boxers before climbing in after the teen.

Logan felt incredible when he lay on top of Bucky. His body was so heavy and broad and thick, he felt _mature_  in a way that Bucky couldn’t quite understand. God, Bucky would _never_  be able to sleep with someone his own age after this, Logan had ruined him; hell, he wouldn’t be able to have sex _at all_  again with how Logan was treating him, this was setting a standard that no one could _possibly_  live up to.

Logan kissed him beautifully. Bucky _loved_  how mean and rough it was, putting Bucky in his place, showing him who was boss. Bucky _adored_  it. He moaned against Logan’s lips as he felt Logan’s cock press against his hole again and whined as it _finally_  pushed back inside him. Bucky clung to Logan, wrapping around him and clinging to him for dear life, nails digging into the man’s back, legs hooking around Logan’s hips.

Oh, _oh, God,_  Logan thrust fast and deep, fucking hard into Bucky, and Bucky could just _die,_  it felt so good. The way he just pounded into Bucky, the way he nipped and sucked at Bucky’s neck, the way he growled like a fucking _animal,_  it all made for the best experience of Bucky’s entire life.

“Fuck, that ass’ so fuckin’ tight, baby,” Logan grunted, his hands scrabbling for purchase on Bucky’s thighs. ”-squeezin’ the fuckin’ life outta me with that ass...”

The teen gripped at Logan’s hair, moaning as the man kissed up his neck. _“Mh, yes, Daddy,_  give it to me!”

Fuck, Bucky really wasn’t going to last much longer, this was too good, Logan was too good, he felt too good inside Bucky, moved in all the right ways and touched him in all the right ways, it was all just so perfectly right.

 _“’M cumming!”_ < he whimpered. “Daddy! ‘M cumming!”

Amazingly enough, he felt one of Logan’s rough, callused hands sneak in between their bodies and wrap tightly around Bucky’s cock. It jerked him fast, not bothering to tease.

Bucky’s nervous system felt like it was frying and short-circuiting as he came; electricity pulsed through him, pricking at his skin and making his hair stand on end. Logan kept fucking him, kept pushing and prolonging the perfect burn of pleasure.

“’S a good boy, ‘s my good boy, baby,” he grunted as Bucky clawed at his back. “Cum for Daddy, jus’ like that, ‘s so good, baby... _Ah, fuck!”_

Logan’s hard thrusts staggered and stuttered, his motions jerky and aborted, his body all but convulsing as he came.

Bucky could swear he was going _unconscious,_  his whole body was just completely fried. He felt tired and drowsy, but in some kind of _good_  way, and Logan was petting him and kissing him and telling him what a good boy he was and how good he made Daddy feel, and it all sounded _true._

Logan was moving him again; Bucky found himself rolled over on his side and Logan was the big spoon and he hugged Bucky nice and tight.

“Go to sleep, kid.”

Yeah, that sounded like a _great_  idea.

*

Bucky felt _soft_  as he woke up.

He felt completely relaxed and rested and comfortable.

Was the truck moving? The whole bunk was vibrating under him, the engine rumbling. They _had to_ be moving.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and slowly started moving. His body was a little sore; yeah, Logan had totally _ruined_  him. He pulled the curtain back a little bit, finding a pair of boxers and his shirt on the floor. Bucky climbed out of the bunk once he had dressed.

“Hey, Daddy...” he said with a grin.

He leaned down to Logan, who was very intently focused on the road as he drove. He hugged Logan as best he could from behind like that, trying not to distract too much or get in the way, and pressed a kiss to the man’s temple.

“Hey,” Logan replied without looking up. “Sorry, gotta focus. Road’s all snowed up.”

“It’s okay,” Bucky said.

He climbed into the passenger seat. He drew his legs up close to his body, hoping to stay warm. Uch, he should have put on some pants too.

“What time is it?” he asked, running his hands through his hair in the hope of bringing it to some kind of order.

“’Round eleven AM,” the driver answered. “Been drivin’ for a couple hours. Woke up early, saw the storm’d passed. Figured I might as well get back on the road. Spent two hours just diggin’ the truck out, though.”

Bucky snorted. “I’m not surprised. It was snowin’ like a motherfucker...”

“Yeah. Ya oughta get dressed soon, though. ‘S a rest stop a couple miles up. Gonna stop, get some food.”

The teen nodded to himself. “Okay. Where are we going after that?”

 _“We_  ain’t goin’ nowhere, kid.”

Bucky frowned. What did _that_  mean?

“What?”

“Your mom and dad are on their way. They’ll meet us there in about an hour.”

_“What?!”_

Bucky was- he was just _confused._  What the hell? How did his parents know where he was? How did they find him?

“I called ‘em on your phone while you were sleepin’,” Logan said gruffly.

 _“Logan!”_  the teen shouted. “I- You-“

He leaned over and punched Logan in the arm as hard as he could. He _wanted_  to hit him more, but he wanted to _live_  more than he wanted to kill Logan, so he decided to contain himself to avoid making the truck crash.

 _“Fuck you,_  Logan!”

The driver rolled his eyes and shook his head. _“Look,_  kid. Runnin’ away from home? Might seem like the solution right now but _trust me,_  it ain’t.”

Bucky crossed his arms tightly, leaning away from the other man. Right now, he wanted to be as far away from Logan as possible, even if they were trapped in the cab together.

“And how would _you_  know?”

 _“Because_  I ran away from home too when I was a kid. But _I_  ran away ‘cause my dad was an abusive asshole who beat on me and my ma, ‘til ma couldn’t take it no more and killed herself. So I ran away. Was almost the death of me a hundred time. If I’d had better parents, I’d’ve stayed home. You bet your ass I’d never’ve left home if it were like that. From the sound of it, your parents were worried _sick_ about ya and they love ya. _Go home,_  kid. Don’t matter _why_  you ran away. If you got good parents, hold onto ‘em for as long as ya can. Trust me.”

“I...”

“Signs said there’s a diner at the rest stop. We’re gonna go in, I’m gonna buy you some food, and we’re gonna wait for your parents. _Got it?”_

Bucky sighed.

“Okay.”

*

His parents seemed more relieved than angry when they ran across the diner parking lot to meet Bucky at the door. His mom pulled him into a tight hug, sobbing into his shoulder, petting his hair and stroking his back, and his dad wrapped his arms around them, holding them both close.

Once they were done hugging him, they both started yelling at him. They told him he was grounded for the rest of his life and they were angry beyond words, but also very relieved that he was alright, but if he ever did something like that again, they’d strangle him themselves.

Bucky had to just... _smile._

Logan was right. They cared. It was obvious. They wouldn’t have been that upset if they didn’t care. If they hadn’t cared, they wouldn’t have gotten in the car at six in the morning to drive all the way out there to pick him up.

They thanked Logan profusely for keeping their baby from freezing to death in that storm; Logan politely declined their offers of some kind of payment or reward, saying he only did what he hoped someone would have done if it were _his_  kid out there (which Bucky really hoped was a fucking lie). Bucky’s mom dragged him into a hug, which Logan seemed _incredibly_ uncomfortable with. She thanked him over and over again, even though Logan assured her that it was okay, no gratitude needed for him being a decent person.

“Can I... Ma, can I just...talk to Logan?” Bucky asked as his parents started dragging him back to the car. “Just, y’know, say thanks and all?”

She smiled and cradled his face in her hands, slopping a big, wet kiss on his cheek, which he full-on _cringed_  at. “Okay. We’ll wait by the car,” she said. _“We’ll be watchin’ you,_ kiddo.”

Bucky smiled. Yeah, he could understand that. His dad ruffled Bucky’s hair, making the boy bat after his hands and shove him playfully away.

He watched them walk towards the car for a bit. When they seemed to be at least out of ear-shot, Bucky turned to Logan. The older man still looked incredibly uncomfortable with the whole situation. And yes, Bucky could understand _that_  as well.

“So...” the teen said softly. “I guess you were right.”

Logan huffed. “No shit, kid.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Am I gonna see you again?”

At that, Logan snorted. “Hopefully not.”

“Aw, why not? I mean, ‘m gonna be at college next year. Already got a lil’ apartment of my own lined up,” Bucky said, batting his lashes and grinning, hands stuffed in his pockets to keep them warm. “’S real nice and private...”

The older man sighed. His head fell forward in resignation.

“Where you goin’ to school at, then? Maybe I’ll...look ya up, if I’m in the area.”

Bucky smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> AMAZING art by fancy! check out their other stuff at these links:  
> [ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancy_Dragonqueen/pseuds/Fancy_Dragonqueen)  
> [tumblr](https://fancydragonqueendraws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
